


I Wish You Wouldn't Leave

by orphan_account



Series: Songfics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kuroo's 3rd year is coming to an end, and Kenma isn't ready.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfiction written in the form of a song - It's written in verse and is normally singable; it counts more as lyrical writing.  
> [Kenma's pov]

It should be easier now

It should be easier a second time around

 

I know you can't wait for me much longer

I'll have to try to be stronger

 

I'm sorry for the way I think

I'm sorry for the way I never speak

For the times you saw me cry in the middle of the night

And times you've had to wait in a storm

 

I can't forget you

I won't even try

I'm not gonna be alright

 

I'll sit and wait

Until again, I see your face

Even if it's for the rest of my life

 

I'm sorry for the way I think

I'm sorry for the way I never speak

But I won't forget the times you cried, middle of the night

Or the times I stood too long in the storm

 

And even though you're far away

Promise you'll remember me

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the worst one yet, please forgive me.


End file.
